


ART - Nick Lea 2013 eZine

by Tarlan



Category: Kyle XY, The X-Files, Whistler (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Gen, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 14:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wallpapers created for the Nick Lea 2013 eZine</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART - Nick Lea 2013 eZine

These pieces were created for the [Nick Lea 2013 eZine.](http://www.nick-lea.com/zines/christmas2013zine/index.html) Please click on the image to view the wallpaper size image.

**Alex Krycek - The X-Files**

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/528452/528452_original.jpg)

**Ethan MacKaye - Whistler**

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/528187/528187_original.jpg)

**Thomas Foss - Kyle XY**

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/527892/527892_original.jpg)


End file.
